Saki Rouyama
is of the Go-Ongers. Nicknamed the "Sweet Angel," she was a concessions vendor who worked the stands of the Twin Ring Motegi racetrack before becoming a Go-Onger. Biography Origin Along with Sosuke and Renn, she was one of the first three chosen by Bomper to be a Go-Onger. She was once a circuit waitress who happened to be in the way when the Gaiark attacked during a race. She, Sosuke, and Renn fought off the Gaiark, but were nearly defeated. Bomper pulled her from battle and gave her a Go Phone. Go-Onger While she and Hant Jou are trapped in Junk World, she reveals that she dreams of opening a cake shop someday. Her Henshin Cellular Go-Phone has multiple charms on it, differentiating it from the boys' Go-Phones, which Bomper gave her prior to the first episode. She has an older sister named Sanae, a manipulative and devilish woman who often tormented her when they were younger and continues to make trouble for her in the present time. After transforming into Go-on Yellow, Saki says, . In the G3 Princess idol group, she says, . She can fight in any hard terrain, using the Mantan Gun's Rod Mode to execute perform the . With the Mantan Gun in Gun Mode she can perform the . With the she can perform the . As part of G3 Princess with Go-On Silver (Miu Sutou) and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia, she performs , after performing which passes the ball made by them. In the Go-On Princess, they say, . As part of Go-On Princess with Go-On Silver and Engine Bearrv, she performs and . Encountering the Gekiranger, the Go-Ongers lose the Engine Souls to the Gaiark and Meka. With Ran Uzaki and Ken Hisatsu's help, Gunpei and Saki manage to gain Geki. With Engine-Ken, a new type of Geki fighting fist, Saki was able to access her beast spirit (which turned out to be BearRV). With this she performs V V Dan, where BearRV, apart of her Engine Soul, attacks, as a manifestation of Saki's will. After the final battle, Saki goes to work at a cake shop. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger After a difficult fight against Pollution President Batcheed, Saki and Hant were transported to the Junk World again and encountered Ryunosuke Ikenami of the Shinkengers. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Saki fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the Great Legend War, alongside Satoru Akashi, she is the one who informs the Goseigers that their powers were scattered into space along with the Zangyack's fleet. 199 Hero Great Battle During the battle against the Black Cross King, she gave the Gokaigers the Go-Onger greater power. (however, the power was later revealed to the Gokaigers via her teammate Sosuke, even though the Greater Power is slightly associated with her) The Flying Ghost Ship She appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship along with Kegalesia and Miu. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack empire was defeated, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to the Super Sentai. It is assumed Saki and her teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Saki, alongside her team (the Go-On Wings were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Go-On Yellow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen 10 Years Grand Prix Saki defected from the Go-Ongers and joins Eleki Clan Zontark. She brainwashed by Noizoon. This forces the Go-Ongers to find Saki as well as enlisting the help of the Gaiark by having Kegalesia as a temporary replacement, transforming into Kega Yellow. Saki was imprisoned in 001 by Noizoon until she was freed by the Go-Ongers, she re-joins the team to defeat Zontark. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? Saki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Vehicle Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the second round against Oddball Team. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Saki in the ninth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Personality Cheerful and eager, Saki smiles and remains upbeat even in times of crisis, and exhorts her teammates to do the same. This is reflective of her personal mantra, "smile, smile," which she learned from a woodland spirit that she met when she was younger. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Go-On Yellow appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Go-On Yellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Yellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Engine Sentai Go-Onger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Go-Onger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Go-On Yellow Engines *Engine Bearrv **Bearrv Soul **Bearrv Cast Arsenal *Go Phone **Change Soul *Mantan Gun *Racing Bullet *Handle Blaster **Blaster Soul Ranger Key The is Saki Rouyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Go-On Yellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Go-On Yellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting against Gormin while Marvelous was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Uorlian. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Saki received her key and became Go-On Yellow once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Saki Rouyama is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Go-On Yellow's voice was provided by , who plays Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. As Go-On Yellow, her suit actor was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Go-On Yellow was voiced by , who also filled in for Gosei Pink. Dub names In the Korean dub of Go-Onger entitled Power Rangers Engine Force, which aired in South Korea, Saki is known as Seoni, while her Ranger designation is Engine Yellow. Notes *Saki is one of two Super Sentai Legend to appear in two of the three Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger s movies. (the other being Denshi Sentai Denziman s Daigoro Oume) As she appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle where she gives the Go-Onger Greater Power to the pirates, and in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship as part of the G3 Princess. *Saki is the only Go-Onger without a driver's license. Appearances ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} See Also External links *Go-On Yellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-On Yellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Go-Ongers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ursine-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Sanae Hitomi Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers